It's Our Way (Or the Evil Way)
by CloudS1
Summary: I didn't like how this one turned out... but nonetheless, it's a story that I enjoyed writing. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please R & R!


  
  
**__**

**_IT'S OUR WAY (OR THE EVIL WAY)_**

(AVALNACHE has just met Sephiroth at the Northern Crater)

** **

**Sephiroth:** Foolish mortals… Do you really think that you can beat me? Go ahead and try to beat me. You'll pay with your lives… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

** **

**Cloud: **I'll my life, I've had to take abuse from you as a Shinra guard… Now I'll get you!!!

** **

**Sephiroth:** Go ahead and try…

(For some reason AVALANCHE starts singing…)

** **

**AVALANCHE: **_Check…check…check…ckeck_

_Check...check…check…check…_

_Check…check…check..check…_

_Check out our melody…._

_ _

_Check…check…check…ckeck_

_Check...check…check…check…_

_Check…check…check..check…_

_Check out our melody…..._

_Check…check…check…ckeck_

_Check...check…check…check…_

_Check…check…check..check…_

_Check out our melody….._

**Cloud: **_Special…_

_ _

**AVALANCHE:** _Check…check……_

_Our…melody…_

_Our melody…_

** **

**Cloud:**_ You think your special... you do..._

_I could see it in youreyes..._

_I could see it when you laughed at me..._

_looked down on me..._

_and tried to slaughter me..._

_ _

_Just one...more fight...about your dictatorship..._

_And I...will straight up stop your s**t..._

_cause I've...had enough of this..._

_now I'm pissed..._

** **

**AVALANCHE**: YEAH!!!

** **

**Cloud**: _This time were gonna let it all come out!!!_

_This time were gonna stand up and shout!!!_

_Cause were doin' things our way!!!_

_It's our way!!!_

_Our way or the evil way!!!_

** **

**AVALANCHE**:_ This time were gonna let it all come out!!!_

_This time were gonna stand up and shout!!!_

_Cause were doin' things our way!!!_

_It's our way!!!_

_Our way or the evil way!!!_

_ _

_Check out…check…check out…_

_Check…check…check… _

_Check out our melody…_

_ _

_Check out…bump…_

_Check out…bump…_

_Check..check…check…_

_Check out our melody…_

_ _

_Check…check…check…check…check…_

_Check…check…check…check…check…_

_check…check…check…_

_check out our melody…_

_ _

_check…check out…_

_check…check out…_

_check..check out…_

_check…check…check out our melody…_

_ _

**Aeris:**__(from the lifestream) _Just one... more fight... _

_about a lot of things..._

_and I…have given up everything..._

_now I ...want to live again....be free again..._

** **

**AVALANCHE:**_YEAH!!!_

** **

**Aeris: **_This time were gonna let it all come out!!!_

_This time were gonna stand up and shout!!!_

_Cause were doin' things our way!!!_

_It's our way!!!_

_Our way or the evil way!!!_

** **

**AVALANCHE: **_This time were gonna let it all come out!!!_

_This time were gonna stand up and shout!!!_

_Cause were doin' things our way!!!_

_It's our way!!!_

_Our way or the evil way!!!_

** **

**Sephiroth: **_Some day you'll see things my way..._

_Cause you'll never know..._

_Cause you'll never know..._

_when you're gonna go...._

_Some day you'll see things my way..._

_Cause you'll never know..._

_Cause you'll never know…_

_......when….you're……gonna…go........_

** **

**AVALANCHE: **_Check…check out.._

_Check…_

_Check out our melody…_

** **

_Check out…_

_Check…check out…_

_Check…check out…_

_Check..check…check…Check out our melody…_

_ _

_Check..check..melody…_

_Melody…._

_Check out our melody…_

** **

**Cloud: **_Just one….more fight… then you'll be history…._

_Yes, I…will straight up stop your s**t…_

_And you'll…be the one who's left…_

_Sick of me…_

** **

**AVALANCHE: YEAH!!!**

** **

**Cloud:** _This time were gonna let it all come out!!!_

_This time were gonna stand up and shout!!!_

_Cause were doin' things our way!!!_

_It's our way!!!_

_Our way or the evil way!!!_

** **

**AVALANCHE: **_This time were gonna let it all come out!!!_

_This time were gonna stand up and shout!!!_

_Cause were doin' things our way!!!_

_It's our way!!!_

_Our way or the evil way!!!_

** **

**Sephiroth: **_Some day you'll see things my way..._

_Cause you'll never know..._

_Cause you'll never know..._

_when you're gonna go...._

_Some day you'll see things my way..._

_Cause you'll never know..._

_Cause you'll never know..…_

** **

**AVALANCHE: **_check out…_

_Check…check out…_

_Check…check out…_

_Check…check out…_

_Check…check out…_

_Check…check out_

_Check…check out…_

_Melody.._

_ _

_check out…_

_Check…check out…_

_check out…_

_Check…check out…_

_check out…_

_check…check out…_

_Check…out…check…out…_

_ _

_check out…_

_Check…check out…_

_Check…out...check...out…_

_check out…_

_check…check out…_

_check out…._

_ _

**Cloud: **_Check out our melody…_

_ _

(AVALANCHE actually stops singing. Cloud and the others smile and begin the final battle with Sephiroth…)

Cloud: (to Sephiroth) Are you ready?

Sephiroth: COME AT ME!!!

(The gang begins to fight for their lives…)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I really hope you like this one. My songfics might be a little short right now, but I'll be back on track soon.

All comments can be sent to [Cloud_S_@excite.com][1].

Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:Cloud_S_@excite.com



End file.
